1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an output device for information patterned by dots, which is capable of recording information with varied resolution when they are recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An output device for producing a desired pattern of information by sequentially applying code signals of information such as characters, symbols, etc., to a pattern generator has been widely known.
However, since such a conventionally known information output device is provided with only a pattern generator, in which a dot pattern of a given density has been stored, it has difficulty in recording these characters and symbols with varied resolution.